1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to touch screen panel integrated display device and display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, demand for display devices for displaying images has increased. For example, various display devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), and Organic Light Emitting Display Devices (OLEDs) have been utilized.
The display device includes a display panel, a data driving unit and a gate driving unit. The display panel includes data lines and gate lines, and pixels are defined at each point where the data lines and the gate lines intersect. The data driving unit provides data signals to the data lines. The gate driving unit provides scan signals to the gate lines.
In one implementation, the gate driving unit includes a pull-up transistor and a pull-down transistor in order to output a scan signal, outputs a high level voltage (VGH) to the gate line through the pull-up transistor in order to turn on a corresponding gate line, and outputs a low level voltage (VGL) to the gate line through the pull-down transistor in order to turn off a corresponding gate line.
At this time, the pull-down transistor in a gate driving integrated circuit may be turned on for a long time, and the pull-down transistor may be degraded.
When a display panel is implemented as a touch screen integrated type, an electrode formed in the display panel is utilized as a touch electrode for applying a touch driving signal. In the touch screen panel integrated display panel, when the touch driving signal is applied to the touch electrode, a parasitic capacitance which disturbs a touch driving and a touch sensing is formed in the display panel.